


Gold met Blood

by NikPillowAD



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby Week 2019, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikPillowAD/pseuds/NikPillowAD
Summary: Why the bloody eyes looks so familiar for Gold?





	Gold met Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at writing in English, so if my text isn't clear to read, sorry.

Shop was large, so it was only a matter of time, when Blake lost her teammates from her view. She was cool with it, 'cause she knew they'll meet in the same squad soon. No one wanted run away like faunus did after Beacon fell. They are for each other. That's all that matters.

Blake just could continue her shopping. She has already bought leather, long to her hip, black shoes, pants with a warmer lining and jumper with zipper on neck, also black. To broke the color pass and made contrast faunus tried on white, long jacket with a lot of zippers like on one, purple elements and black details.

"Nice choice" Blake turned around to woman talked to her. Gold met bloody eyes, which hiding something dangerous, what faunus couldn't understand, as like why it was looking so familiar. The hair looked like a mess of feathers and it was strange for faunus, that cat ears wasn't hearing whizzing in all moments, when cold air stroked them "However you look almost like Atlas soldier, but I don't think they taking to the army someone with extra ears or other part body of animals" 

"Probably no" Blake took off jacket and she felt the goose bump running down her back "I'm not living here and don't want to join to army" 

Woman started rummaging clothes because of boredom "I'm not in shock. This kingdom and military of it sucks"

"Sorry, but who are you and why you're trying to have conversation with me?"

Stranger smirked little "Friend. And if my memory work properly, friends spending time together and talking"

"I hasn't seen you before"

Birdy woman's smile became sad "Maybe you not"

In spite of dislike and suspicion on beginning and woman's strange behavior, like nervous looking around time to time, Blake felt comfortable in conversation with her. Faunus didn't know why at all. Stranger hadn't weapon with her, but command respect and had something familiar in eyes, but she could not combine it with anything. The red-eyed beauty did not undertake any disturbing topics.

"Freedom is important to me. No one can't get my freedom, even I love that person. When I feel trapped I just... flying away, even if it was gold cage"

"Are you sure it's because of you feeling for freedom?"

For moment, not that stranger already, was quiet, as if she were wondering what to answer "Yeah... why are you asking?"

"In the past, I was running away many times" cat ears lowered, almost blended with her hair, when Blake got her look down"I was always finding excuse for every of them. However the true was always the same. I was... just scared, that I'm not strong enough..." gold met blood again "But then I backed to person, who was inspiring me in the past, before got hurt because of me. And you know what? Despite many troubles and hurts, she was still fighting. She showed me, that even if your anemy is stronger, you should try. Even if everything isn't favor you. So, I believe for some people it's always worth to stay. Even if you're not ready fight with all adversity"

Woman looked at her with hurt in eyes, which became darker, as if the blood had dried up, but in moment her mouth up in smile "Maybe you younger than me a lot, but smarter" put her hand on Blake's shoulder "Greetings from me Yang"

It threw Blake. She found, what was do familiar for finaly, but when she cooled down and turned around, she only could see raven flying away.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it cool? I hope so, because I was doing my best!


End file.
